el cuaderno
by Lucia3
Summary: empieza como el diario de vida de sakura hasta que cumple los 16 años, luego la historia de verdad, volvieron Shaoran y Eriol, al fin capitulo nuevo aun existo, asi que lean porfavor que sakura se dio su primer beso y no con Shaoran
1. Default Chapter

Se observa la pieza de Sakura, ya han pasado los años, desde hace 5 años fue que termino de cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, se la ve sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio y sobre ellas un cuaderno en el cual esta escribiendo con la vista baja y con lagrimas en los ojos, seguro que no entienden nada, pero en seguida me explico, primero van a leer todo lo que Sakura a escrito en ese cuaderno hasta este comento, como un estilo de flash back, no tiene fechas, pero va en orden cronológico, es decir ordenado de acuerdo a como paso en el tiempo, sin flash back dentro del flash back principal y van a aparecer los años para que así no se confundan tanto, puede que hayan años, los cuales me salte, pero solo porque Sakura no escribo nada, lo que suele suceder, al parecer no escribe todos los días, bueno ahora lo que van a leer va a ser solo el cuaderno, como una especie de introducción de lo que paso en esos 5 años con la vida de Sakura, pero como lo escribe ella va a ser de su punto de vista y sobre lo que ella sabe, cualquier cosa que otro personaje no le haya contado a ella, no va a aparecer, así que ustedes se van a quedar con las mismas dudas que tiene Sakura y comienza justo cuando se va Shaoran y termina la serie, ya empiezo mejor, porque ya se deben de haber quedado dormidos.  
  
Notas  
  
No lo puedo creer, aun no puedo aceptar que se fue, es como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y aún no me llega la noticia, me lo puedo repetir mil veces, me lo pueden decir un millón de veces mas, pero en el fono, parece que mi corazón no quiere aceptar. no soy tonta como todos piensan, ni tan inocente, tengo claro que se fue, pero por alguna razón aun no siento el golpe y ya no quiero hacer nada.  
  
Porque pareciera de que el mundo sigue sin mi y no a notado mi ausencia? Ni siquiera se como reaccionar, ni siquiera se que tengo derecho a exigirle a Shaoran, nunca nadie se había enamorado de mi, q hago? No se nada, ya no siento nada, no soy nada, es como..., no se puede describir, simplemente no se puede, solo quiero llorar y desaparecer.  
  
Ya han pasado como tres meses, en realidad no se cuanto ha pasado, para mi el tiempo ya no avanza, Tomoyo se las sigue empeñando en que haga algo, pero en el fondo y aunque no lo sepa, solo diciéndome que sonría me hace sentir peor, porque ya no quiero fingir mas, pero si no finjo ella me va a sentir insistiendo, solo quiero tener a Shaoran a mi lado, en clases me va mal, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice el profesor y siento que nunca va a terminar, ya ni siquiera tengo el derecho de estar triste, es ridículo, todos me obligan a estar feliz, se que no lo hacen con esa intención pero ya no quiero nada mas de nadie.  
  
Es increíble, ya son las vacaciones, hoy comenzaron y Shaoran viene a pasarlas aquí, aun no me lo creo, siento como si fuera ayer que se fue, aunque aquí no parece, leyendo este cuaderno me doy cuenta de que pareciera que el se fue hace solo una semana y que falta mucho para que vuelva y se que es tonto, pero y si al final no pasa aquí las vacaciones? y si hay complicaciones con su familia y ya no vienen? Y lo peor, y si ya no me quiere? No se que haría si eso pasara, tanto tiempo sufrido por nada? por lo menos lo voy a saber, en este año me he dado cuenta de que no hay peor castigo que la incertidumbre.  
  
Si se, es muy corto, pero de verdad que prefiero que sea así, y como seguro si han visto mi otro fanfic, ya me hice una reputación muy mala como escritora, así que para saber si les interesa seguir leyendo, les voy a pedir que reciba por lo menos 4 r/r, porque en realidad la historia la voy a seguir escribiendo de todas maneras, porque me encanta escribirla, pero sabiendo que no la quieren leer me ahorro el lío de subirla, aunque lo reconozco, me encantaría que les gustara y así saber que no lo hago tan mal y si se, me quedo muy densa la primera parte, pero es mejor ver que rumbo va tomando la historia, nunca se sabe, así que no les pido mucho solo 4 r/r, pero si no dejan nada, igual gracias por tomarse la molestia de haberlo leído hasta aquí, así que gracias y espero que hasta luego. Ah, y supongo que saben que sakura card capter no me pertenece y que no gano nada con esto aparte de bajarme el autoestima como escritora aficionada. 


	2. el cuaderno, segunda parte

N/A( es decir que no es importante y se lo pueden saltar para no dormirse): Se que dije que cuando tuviera 4 r/r iba a seguir la historia, pero es que me emocione cuando recibí 2 y a parte lo que dijo Helen Sakura Li, tiene mucha razón, en muy corto para que se pueda dar una opinión de verdad, agradezco mucho a las 2 personas que ya lo han hecho, así que decidí seguir escribiendo lo que sale en el cuaderno de Sakura y después esperar a que me den 1 r/r mas, porque si no se han dado cuenta, les dije que lo que salía en el cuaderno es el transcurso de 5 años y recién a pasado uno así que sigo para fortuna de algunas personas y para desgracia de otras. __________________________________________________ Llegó Shaoran, se que debería estar feliz, pero no se que hacer, no se como comportarme con el, es tan extraño, si cuando llego al aeropuerto yo me quede ahí, mirándolo, sin hacer nada y viendo como Tomoyo lo abrazaba efusivamente. Es el colmo, si me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, entonces porque me saludo con un simple apretón de manos? No entiendo nada, es todo tan confuso, solo se va a quedar una semana y yo no se que voy a hacer. Y además no me aguanto los celos de cómo Tomoyo se acerca a el con tanta facilidad, se que es mi amiga y que no lo hace con esa intención, pero y si a ella también le gusta Shaoran? y a Shaoran ella? y si por eso le es tan fácil tratarlo con tanta familiaridad? Creo que estoy muy paranoica, lo mejor, como dice Kero, es hablar con ella y ver que pasa, y si todo sale como espero , lo siguiente sería aclarar las cosas con el también. __________________________________________________ Que horror, porque de nuevo??? Perfecto, ahora no puedo dejar de llorar, es increíble!!! Puedo controlar el tiempo pero aun así se me va de las manos, han parado 5 días desde que llego y ya se tiene que ir, todo estaba saliendo bien, hable con Tomoyo y lo que ella hacia era tratar de que los dos habláramos y darle a Shaoran el valor para acercarse a mi, y yo desconfiando de ella, que clase de amiga soy? Además no habían pasado ni diez minutos después de que Shaoran y yo aclaramos nuestras dudas sobre lo que el otro sentía, bueno, me explico, primero lo primero, yo a el nunca le he dejado de gustar y yo finalmente le pude decir con mi cara toda roja que a mi el también me gustaba mucho y no dejo de acordarme de cómo el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia el, era impresionante lo seguro que estaba, no había mas timidez en su mirada ahora que todas las dudas habían desaparecido, o si la había ya había dejado de ser importante, nos quedaban 2 días y ninguno de los dos quería desaprovechar el poco tiempo que teníamos, seré tímida pero no estúpida, nuestros rostros estaban a solo 5 centímetros y avanzando cuando sonó su celular, fue tan de repente que del susto salte lejos de los brazos de Shaoran, como si mi hermano se acercara, y caí sentada mientras que el buscaba desesperado su celular por todas partes y cuando contesto me impresiono lo serio que podía llegar a ser, solo escuche "si madre ... lo entiendo ... cuándo? ... tan pronto? ... lo se ... entiendo ... adiós madre (colgó) ............. debo irme ahora mismo al aeropuerto, me vuelvo y estoy atrasado para el vuelo ......nos mantendremos en contacto (me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro) adiós" y claro, después llega un auto donde estaba Wei y si va, es que acaso alguien tiene algo en mi contra? Acaso me tiene que pasar alguna otra cosa? Odio esto! El amor es una porquería!!! __________________________________________________ Después de 4 meses que Shaoran se fue ya no lloro, no porque yo no quiera, paso lo que nunca pensé que podría pasar, ya no me quedan lagrimas que derramar, Shaoran no va a poder volver hasta dentro de 4 años, es decir 4 AÑOS, hasta "en un futuro cercano" suena menos tiempo, ah estas alturas estoy apunto de que repruebe la mayoría de mis clases, suerte que Tomoyo me esta ayudando. __________________________________________________ Acaban de pasar las peores vacaciones de invierno que haya tenido, me encontré entrando a la habitación de mi hermano y vi como Yukito se acercaba a mi hermano para besarlo!!! y no precisamente en la mejilla, estaba muy claro ya que estaban a menos de 3 centímetros de distancia. Pase las tres semanas de vacaciones tratando de sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y aun no lo logro. Como si algo mas faltara hable con Shaoran por teléfono y me dijo que era mejor cortar todo contacto ya que no era justo que pasáramos toda nuestra adolescencia amargados porque la persona que queremos no esta con nosotros, que así sería mas fácil para llevar una vida aunque sea un poco mas normal y que dentro de 3 años y medio nos veríamos de nuevo para ver que paraba. Como pretende que haga eso, no lo puedo olvidar!!! Que rayos es normal?!? y porque si creí que no podía llorar mas ya estoy mojando de nuevo estas paginas con mis lagrimas?!? El amor es un asco, claro todo es muy fácil cuando no hay dudas y todo esta bien, pero se presenta cualquier problema y ya estoy sola de nuevo, pero yo no soy ninguna tonta y no me pienso quedar sentada esperando a que algún día el venga y decida que puede volver y tenerme a sus pies.  
  
Son de nuevo vacaciones de verano, ya hace 1 año que casi beso a Shaoran, era todo tan distinto entonces, si se, suena muy raro viniendo de una niña de 13 años, pero de golpe y ya perdí la inocencia que tenia y la ingenuidad, ahora ambas son solo fachadas, pero me funciona, solo hay algo que no entiendo, bueno por el momento, si en vacaciones de invierno mi hermano y Yukito casi se besan, no estoy segura de que lo hayan hecho, y no, tampoco lo he podido olvidar, por que siguen siendo amigos como si nada hubiera pasado? Tal vez ellos siempre han sido así, un estilo de amigos con roce, pero bueno, Eriol viene a pasar las vacaciones y de Shaoran no se absolutamente nada, al parecer ha mantenido el contacto con Tomoyo, porque ella parece muy segura de que Shaoran no vuelve hasta dentro de 3 años. __________________________________________________ A Eriol no lo vi casi nada, tenia que pasar el día con familiares y terminaba muy avanzada la noche, muy agotado como para hacer algo y las veces que no tenia nada aprovechaba de dormir porque terminaba muerto, lo poco que nos juntamos, junto con Tomoyo, lo pasamos muy bien. A decir verdad creo que ya me he olvidado de Shaoran, claro que a veces lo extraño, pero cada vez se me hace mas fácil y ya estoy aceptando al fin que todo terminó, de ahora en adelante llevare una vida normal para una niña de 13 años. __________________________________________________ N/A: ya se me fue la inspiración, ahora si que voy a esperar a recibir solo un r/r, no es mucho pedir, cierto? Bueno, faltan solo 2 años en la historia para que empiece lo bueno, no quiero adelantar nada. Se que es un poco enredado ( bueno muy enredado) pero si no pongo esto del cuaderno al principio luego va a ser peor, si alguien lee hasta aquí, le doy , TODAS LAS GRACIAS EXISTENTES EN ESTE MUNDO, porque sin lectores, para que sirven los escritores? Bueno no se si alcanzo a ser una escritora mediocre, pero por lo menos me entretengo intentándolo, solo espero que yo no sea la única que se entretenga con esto, así que saludos a todos y si tienen alguna sugerencia, adelante, aunque no les aseguro seguir al pie de la letra a todas ellas (si es que tengo mas de una) pero las voy a tomar en cuenta y las criticas también son bien recibidas, mientras no sea nada dañino para mi computador ni para mi salud mental (es que por Internet llega cada cosa) por mi autoestima no se procupen, que su nivel normal es que este baja. Bueno, seria todo, así que los dejo y espero que no les moleste mucho si llegan a encontrar alguna falta de ortografía (alguna es poco decir) pero bueno, perdón y chau. 


	3. el cuaderno, penúltima parte

ERROR, faltan 3 años, no 2, perdón, fue error mío y se me olvidó otra cosa  
mas, responder a los r/r, claro yo pidiendo y los pocos que me llegan no  
los respondo, pido perdón y al final de este capitulo los respondo, ah! Y  
necesito ayuda, que no se como hacer que se puedan dejar r/r anónimos, si  
alguien sabe, me cuenta por favor  
__________________________________________________  
Es verano de nuevo, llegaron las vacaciones y no podría ser mas feliz. Me  
enamoré, y no, no es Shaoran, aunque aun ahí veces que me pregunto que  
habrá sido de el, es un alumno nuevo que llego una semana antes de  
finalizar las clases, bueno, lo admito, no me enamoré, pero lo que si es  
que es muy atractivo (que atractivo, es muy mino ) y muy simpático y desde  
el primer día se acercó a mi y desde entonces nos hemos hechos muy buenos  
amigos, me da la sensación de que lo conozco de toda la vida, no se si se  
entienda, me refiero a que siento que lo conozco y el a mi, que le puedo  
contar todo.  
Mejor lo describo, es alto, pero no tanto, en todo caso aun le falta por  
crecer, tiene el pelo castaño, casi rubio y es de ojos verde oliva (N/A :  
créanme, existen ojos así) y tiene músculos definidos pero sin llegar al  
extremo, pero bueno, no por nada es el mejor jugador de fútbol, solo me  
gustaría que dejara de hablar tanto de el, si ya en una semana he llegado a  
soñar 3 veces con un partido de fútbol, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, y a  
parte de eso mi vida no a tenido cambios drásticos y no, tampoco he dejado  
de usar las cartas, no se que tiene Kero, pero quiere que haga todo lo  
posible por seguir entrenando y mas encima acaba de descubrir un invento  
llamado computadora y se la pasa todo el día en Internet, ya no se como  
sacarlo de ahí y me veo obligada a revisar mi mail en el colegio (N/A: su  
colegio tiene computadores en cada sala, bueno? ¬¬) y Tomoyo no se que le  
pasa pero esta obsesionada en querer que le enseñe magia, no se como  
hacerlo, pero la veo tan emocionada que no le pude decir que no, así que  
buscando un libro en mi casa, encontré un libro muy extraño, no, no es otro  
libro con cartas mágicas, es un libro de talismanes y de cómo estos guardan  
un poder extraño, y ya no se mas, porque Tomoyo me quito el libro, aparte  
que da sueño leerlo, si tiene como 10 centímetros de grosor y tiene un  
porte como el de las cartas, bueno, mi vida no es normal, lo tengo asumido,  
por eso no entendí a Shaoran cuando me dejo para poder tener una vida  
normal, me olió a mentira, pero ya paso. (N/A: ahora si faltan 2 años)  
_________________________________________________--  
Ya va un año desde que no escribo en este cuaderno, pero es por dos  
razones, la primera, Kero se puso a leerlo así que lo escondí, el problema  
fue que se me perdió y como tampoco lo necesité, no lo busque así que por  
eso pase un año sin escribir, pero en realidad no a pasado nada, solo que  
cada ves entiendo menos a mi hermano, el otro día estaba paseando por las  
tiendas con Tomoyo y con el chico nuevo del que les hable hace un año y  
entrando a una pude ver a mi hermano besándose con una chica, no que le  
gustaba Yukito? Quien era ella? No tengo idea, tal vez se peleo con Yukito,  
tal vez nunca se gustaron, no tengo idea, pero tampoco le puedo preguntar,  
o si? No se tu, pero yo no me animaría a decirle "oye hermano te vi  
besándote con una mujer, no que te besabas con Yukito solamente?" tal vez  
esa ves no paso nada, no se, pero prefiero quedarme con la duda antes de  
preguntarle, una que me da pena y la otra que termino muerta enterrada 100  
metros bajo tierra  
  
Va una semana desde que escribí por ultima vez y escribo porque me entere  
de algo que paso hace muchos años atrás pero que no deja de sorprenderme,  
fue cuándo estaba cambiando las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y yo no tenia  
idea de que Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, pero al parecer Tomoyo si  
sabia, no digo que lo supiera del principio, pero recordando viejos tiempos  
me lo contó todo y claro que le pregunte porque no me lo había contado  
antes y me dijo que en ese momento no se podía, porque para que resultara  
el cambio de todas las cartas yo tenia que creer fervientemente de que era  
real y después ya Eriol me lo dijo, así que dejo de ser importante, ahora  
si que creo que Tomoyo es una gran actriz, pero mejor cuento lo que me  
explico Tomoyo.  
Todo paso en el paseo que hicimos a la nieve  
(N/A: ojalá se acuerden es cuando Sakura cambio la carta del tiempo a carta  
Sakura, cuando aprendió a esquiar y cuando Eriol contó la historia de la  
mujer de las nieves)  
cuando yo estaba durmiendo, después de haber cambiado la carta, Tomoyo me  
contó, que el que se había quedado cuidándome fue Shaoran y ella para no  
hacer mal tercio, aunque no se de que servia ya que yo estaba durmiendo, se  
fue a dar una vuelta para seguir esquiando, porque nos íbamos a las 6 de la  
tarde y eran recién la 1, o sea que llegaríamos a las 7 a nuestra casa y en  
su paseo se encontró con (N/A: no con Eriol, no es tan predecible la  
historia, ya?¬¬) un extraño gato negó, de ojos azules y pequeñas alas de  
mariposa en su espalda (N/A: mas les vale que sepan de que se trata) y lo  
escucho hablar y dijo (que quieren, si Tomoyo tiene muy buena memoria y me  
lo contó y yo de lo asombrada me acuerdo) (N/A: bu, no fue milagro)  
" claro como a Nakuru Eriol no le puede decir que no, la deja que se vaya a  
donde quiera persiguiendo a Toya, soy yo el que tiene que quedarse en las  
montañas escondido y todo porque ella quería irse antes y como Eriol no me  
puede tener en el refugio me tengo que quedar aquí entre los árboles, el se  
divertirá mucho haciéndole magia a Sakura por todo el asunto de que el es  
la reencarnación de Clow, pero yo me aburro, suerte que luego siempre me lo  
recompensa" Tomoyo quedo muy sorprendida y se acerco a Spinnel y lo mas  
relajada que pudo le dijo (N/A: T = Tomoyo y S = Spinnel):  
T: Tu eres de quien nos contó Kero y no le creímos  
S: la amiga de Sakura !!!! ahhhh!!!!! No escuchaste todo, cierto?, por  
favor dime que no escuchaste todo!!??  
T: perdón, pero escuche desde (imitando su voz) "claro como a Nakuru Eriol  
no le puede decir que no"  
S: hay, ahora si que metí las cuatro patas, pero si ya te enteraste de  
todo, como estas tan tranquila?  
T: ya sospechaba, es que Eriol es muy obio  
¿?: en serio?  
S: amo, perdón, no fue mi intención, no me di cuenta, lo ciento mucho  
(Tomoyo lo toma en brazos y le hace cariño en la cabeza para  
tranquilizarlo, a lo que Eriol puso cara de asombro)  
E: Spinnel no deja que todos lo carguen(susurrando), pero porque dices que  
soy muy obio?  
T: muchas coincidencias  
E: a que te refieres?  
T: cuándo tocaste el piano este me ataca en la noche, el balón con el que  
tu juegas, cambia constantemente las salas, el osito que tu ayudaste a  
arreglar, crece mas de 20 veces su tamaño original, la hoja que tu le  
regalas a Sakura como marcador, sirve como conexión a Alicia del país de  
las maravillas, cuando Rika casi se ahoga por una misteriosa marea alta en  
un mar artificial, el mas preocupado fuiste tu, quieres que siga?  
E: no, ya me quedo claro, pero Sakura no sabe  
T: ella no va a saber, a menos de que te vea haciendo un conjuro o se lo  
digas directamente  
E: no le vas a decir, cierto?  
T: si me explicas el porque  
E: solo si me prometes no decirle a nadie y te comprometes a ayudarme en lo  
que este a tu alcance o si no, no me queda otra que borrarte la memoria  
T: bueno, pero no creo que pueda ayudar en mucho, pero tienes mi palabra  
E: bueno (ya resignado) lo primero es... (N/A: ya se lo saben, no es  
necesario contarlo, ciento?, no ^^)  
Y eso es todo lo que me contó Tomoyo, y por eso fue que cuando estaba  
haciendo la película con mi hermano (donde Yukito recibió los poderes de mi  
hermano) Tomoyo pregunto a Eriol si en esa casa vivían los tres, yo  
francamente pensé en algún familiar mas, por que ya sabia que Akizuki vivía  
allí, pero nunca me imagine que era Spinnel  
N/A: eso sería todo, en el próximo capitulo se acaba el cuaderno, pero no  
la historia, ojalá me entiendan, porque yo no @_@  
Y ahora voy a responder mis primeros r/r, que emoción, tengo 5, y yo que  
había pedido solo uno mas y me llegaron 3, ya me tienen de loca en mi casa  
cuando empecé a saltar de alegría, ah!, y necesito que alguien me diga si  
cuando dejan r/r se pueden dejar anónimos o no, que yo no se, y si es así,  
alguien me podría explicar como se hace? Muchísimas gracias por sus r/r y  
espero que me sigan llegando, porque aunque no sean cumplidos recibo todos  
muy bien, aunque lo que me quieran decir que lo encuentran muuuy malo,  
mientras sean criticas justificadas y constructivas, son muy bien  
recibidas, aunque sea para saludar, bueno empiezo:  
Helen Sakura Li: gracias por subirme mis ánimos y por ser la primera en  
mandarme un r/r, solo espero que no haya sido porque te di mucha lastima,  
bueno aquí va otro capitulo mas y espero tu opinión, ojalá lo sigas leyendo  
y perdón por haberme demorado tanto en responderlo, es que cuando el subí  
capitulo anterior, se me olvido escribir una parte, la de los r/r y un  
millón de gracias por leerlo  
Karla4: gracias por los cumplidos de mi fic y espero no haberte hecho  
esperar mucho, leí tus fics y me gustaros, creo que te deje r/r y perdón  
por no responder tu r/r en el capitulo anterior es que como ya explique  
antes lo subí tan rápido que se me olvido, bueno rápido para mi y muchas  
gracias por haberlo leído  
Noe-chan: muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, pero seguro de que puedes  
escribir, yo creía lo mismo que tu, pero una personilla por ahí que no me  
ha escrito r/r y no quiere leer esto hasta que lo termine, prácticamente me  
obligo, y mira ya tengo 5 r/r, tal vez sea poco para los que reciben como  
100, pero para mi son todo un tesoro, y aquí lo sigo, solo espero no  
desilusionarte  
MelissaHigurashi: cierto que Sakura tiene que seguir su vida? Yo no la voy  
a poner como la tonta que lo espera para siempre aunque la pisotee, pero  
aún no me decido si poner a Shaoran tan malo, espero que te siga gustando y  
lamento haberme tardado en continuarla, ah! Leí tu fic y me gusto, pero no  
me acuerdo si te puse un r/r o no, me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero  
que te siga gustando  
anita-asakura: me alegro mucho que te guste, pero ya ves que lo de pronto  
ya no se pudo, pero de ahora en adelante espero poder subir capítulos antes  
y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, espero que después de tanto cumplido no  
se me suban los humos a la cabeza, de nuevo gracias por tu r/r  
chao a todos y espero que sigan leyendo esto, ah, y necesito ayuda para  
ponerle nombre al amigo de Sakura, el de ojos color verde oliva, por favor  
mándenme todas las opciones que se les ocurran, gracias, y ahora si que  
chau. 


	4. el cuaderno termina, empieza la historia

N/A: el chico de ojos oliva se llama Kyo  
  
No se que me pasa o si ya es costumbre, pero me estaba dando cuenta que la mayoría de las veces dejo de escribir por un año este diario aunque no se si tengo derecho a llamarlo así, pero es que se me olvida escribir. El otro día iba caminando con Tomoyo y Kyo , ah por cierto se me había olvidado decir que Kyo sabe que tengo magia y no porque me haya sorprendido, es que le tengo mucha confianza, pero yo iba contando de cuando fuimos a comprar, bueno todo fue muy de repente, íbamos caminando cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió irse a su casa, no se que pretendía, pero bueno, seguimos yo y Kyo porque yo tenia que comprar la comida para la semana cuando se empezó a poner muy nervioso, yo le pregunté que le pasaba y el me dijo de repente "creo que me enamoré de ti". Yo no supe que decir en ese momento y por primera vez en mi vida agradecí que mi hermano justo estaba trabajando en el mercado en donde estábamos (no se como le hace pero siempre está en todas partes ) así que no le respondí nada pero no tengo idea de que decirle, es decir le tengo mucho cariño, pero no se si lo amo, tal vez ya me deba dar otra oportunidad a mi misma, después de todo ya tengo edad de empezar a salir con chicos y probar no?, después de todo lo quiero mucho y con el tiempo estoy segura de que lo voy a amar con toda mi alma, cierto? Ah! Estoy tan confundida, pero bueno ya es muy tarde, mejor me duermo, porque ya hace tiempo que por el maldito insomnio no he podido dormir bien y ya me han sacado 2 veces en una semana de la clase por quedarme dormida. Es que es por un sueño muy extraño que he estado teniendo, es el típico, estoy en la torre de Tokio y frente a mi hay dos hombres de mi edad, pero no puedo distinguir bien, pero ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, chaus.  
  
Ahora entiendo todo lo del sueño, no puede ser, hoy iba al colegio , apurada para variar y casi llego tarde, entonces me acerqué a Kyo, el me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo me puse muy nerviosa y de repente, de la nada le dije que si, pero no tengo idea de donde salió esa respuesta, es que de pronto me acorde de Shaoran y me dio tanta rabia acordarme de el mas el estar sintiendo su presencia cerca sin saber porque y le dije que si, el se puso muy feliz y me beso, yo quede en estado de shok. El siguió besándome, cada vez mas apasionadamente y yo sin saber que hacer, no sabía si responder o no, para mi suerte llegó el profesor y me di cuanta de que todo el salón se nos había quedado viendo, así que los dos, rojos como tomates, tomamos asiento, pero eso no fue todo, porque el profesor anunció la llegada de dos alumnos y como el destino ya estaba en mi contra y siguió en las mismas, porque los alumnos nuevos, eran nada menos que Eriol y Shaoran y si que habían cambiado, si no fuera por su presencia mágica creo que no los habría reconocido. Ahí estaba Shaoran y no puedo negar que con el paso de los años se había puesto mejor, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo y mucho menos cuando me estaba atrapando en sus ojos. Empecé a sentir de todo con esa mirada, lo cual no debería haber pasado!!!!!, yo lo he olvidado y estoy pololeando con Kyo, pero ahora entiendo el porque sentí su presencia, pero yo ya lo olvidé así que da lo mismo que haya regresado, cierto? Ay no se que hacer, ahora si que estoy perdida....  
  
Sakura dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y lo cerro de golpe y con la misma brusquedad se secó las lagrimas que habían estado mojando las páginas del diario. -Yo ya lo olvidé! Y amo a Kyo!  
  
N/A: al fin empieza la historia de verdad, conmigo como narradora así que ojalá que los que sigan leyendo esto, si es que hay alguien ahí, les haya gustado y para el capitulo pasado recibí un r/r, y no es por ser ambiciosa, pero me hubiera gustado por lo menos otro, pero eso no quita mi alegría al recibir ese r/r  
  
anita-asakura: muchísimas gracias por tu r/r, francamente mi familia ya está pensando en internarme un hospital psiquiátrico, es que cada vez que me llega un r/r, me pongo eufórica y me pongo a saltar por toda la casa, muchísimas gracias por el nombre, si no hubiera sido por ti el pobre todavía no tendría nombre, sería n/a (pobre ya lo estoy matando) ya ves que lo de pronto no me funciona, pero para el próximo voy a tratar de apurarme, pero hay algo que no entendí, porque te deje picada?, pero bueno es lo de menos, gracias de nuevo por tu r/r y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, chaus.  
  
Bueno, eso sería y gracias igual a los que leen este fic, pero no dejan r/r ¬¬, pero bueno, mientras sigan leyendo... chaus 


	5. no se me ocurre ningun titulo

Al día siguiente en la mañana se ve a Sakura, milagrosamente, levantarse temprano para ir al colegio mientras Kero seguía durmiendo en su pieza (N/A ya saben, el cajón que tiene como pieza) mientras al mismo tiempo se ven 2 figuras caminando por la calle camino al parque pingüino y al acercarnos vemos a, sorpresa!, son Tomoyo y Eriol .  
  
Se que esta narración se ve muy personificada para poder ser un narrador omnisciente (si no saben que es eso, ya se los pasarán en castellano), pero es que si no me aburro y creo que así va a ser mas original y menos monótono, claro que de repente me voy a poner mas seria con esto y ahí si que parecerá una historia, pero por el momento y como es un fanfic lo voy a hacer como yo quiera, bueno volvamos con Eriol y Tomoyo que se están alejando y quiero saber lo que dicen, esto de ser narradora es divertido, no me pueden ver, pero mejor escuchemos.  
  
T = Tomoyo, E = Eriol.  
  
E: lo conseguiste, cierto?  
  
T: si, me costó convencerla, pero lo logré  
  
Todo esto mientras siguen caminando, yo me pregunto, que no irán al colegio?¬¬  
  
T: pero por que quieres ese libro de talismanes y como sabias que Sakura lo tenía?  
  
Buena pregunta, yo también quiero saber!  
  
E: el papa de Sakura lo dejó ahí  
  
O_O  
  
T: QUE!!!???  
  
E: pensé que sabias, el papá de Sakura siempre a estado enterado de todo, pero ves que el insiste en no comentarle nada a Sakura, según el porque así es mas entretenido para ella y de paso así le es mas fácil cuidarla  
  
T: entonces el también tiene magia?  
  
E: sip  
  
WOW! Quien lo hubiera pensado  
  
T: que tipo de magia?  
  
E: la misma que Sakura, solo que lo hace mas parecido a como lo hace Shaoran, después de todo el no tiene cartas mágicas  
  
T: y para que quieres el libro de talismanes?  
  
E: para hacerle un regalo a alguien muy especial para mi  
  
AH!? No, yo quiero que se quede con Tomoyo!!!  
  
T: ya veo (dijo mientras sentía que una gran desilusión crecía dentro de ella)  
  
Y quien no, yo pensé que Eriol era mas inteligente, como le dice eso?  
  
E: te pasa algo? Te noto decaída  
  
T: no, solo que me dio sueño  
  
Claro, como si nadie dijera que tiene sueño cuando se muere por dentro, no?  
  
E: Oye! Tenemos que ir al colegio!  
  
T: verdad, corramos!  
  
Claro, ahora se acuerdan, no?¬¬  
  
Bueno, pero en fin, esos dos si que son un caso, ahora vamos a ver que esta pasando con Sakura, después de todo no cada día una tiene que enfrentarse a su nuevo y a su ex novio el mismo día que tiene una prueba de matemáticas y como soy cruel voy a ser que la haga de logaritmos, pero creo que estoy adelantando.  
  
Sakura = Sk , Shaoran = Sh , Kyo = Ky  
  
Ky: hola amor, al fin llegaste (le decía mientras la mencionada venia corriendo a todo lo que podía)  
  
Sk: uf!, llegué... que ... suerte ...  
  
Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, en realidad nunca se da cuenta, pero eso no va al caso, Kyo se acerca y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos.  
  
Este si que se tomó su papel de novio en serio y para variar siempre ay un grupo de chismosos dando vueltas por ahí se les quedaron viendo, diciendo cosas como, "ay, que kawaii" y entre la masa se encontraba Shaoran viendo la escena, pero no les voy a decir la cara que puso, eso se sabrá mas adelante, pero continuando con nuestra pareja.  
  
Sakura estaba muy nerviosa mientras Kyo iba acercando su rostro al de ella e iba sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo (tiene aliento fresco gracias a pepsodent y tic tac´s de menta extra fuerte) mientras el rubor iba cubriendo sus mejillas pero por alguna razón no podía dejarse llevar y besarlo, pero el, no dándose cuenta de esto, se acerco aun mas a ella y rozando sus labios con los propios empezó a besarla a lo que Sakura cerro los ojos y se quedó quieta, estaba totalmente en blanco y no podía percibir nada mas que la presencia de Shaoran por ahí cerca y como Kyo trataba de profundizar el beso, pero este al darse cuenta de que Sakura no le correspondía el beso, separó sus labios de ella y la abrazó susurrándole al oído.  
  
Ky: no es esto lo que quieres, cierto?  
  
Sk: yo... yo...  
  
El momento que decide quedarse sin palabras  
  
Ky: hablemos en el recreo, si? Y ahí me vas a contar todo, de acuerdo?  
  
Sk: gracias (dijo mientras se abrazaba a el con mas fuerzas tratando de contener un par de lagrimas que querían salir  
  
(Lágrimas: Queremos salir! Queremos salir!(lo siento, creo que estoy arruinando todos los momentos ^^U))  
  
ella de verdad quería amarlo, y sentía muy injusto el no poder hacerlo, el era su confidente, su amigo y quien mas la había apoyado cada vez que se sentía mal, entonces, porque no podía amarlo como el la amaba? Y ella en verdad trataba, pero no podía y tampoco podía seguir haciéndole daño de esa forma y mientras sentía eso solo podía pensar "porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado".  
  
Mientras todo eso pasaba Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron y al ver el tumulto que se había formado alrededor de la pareja, se acercaron como buen par de curiosos que son , para ve que pasaba, fue cuando vieron que la pareja que se estaba abrazando no era nada mas ni menos que Sakura y Kyo y viendo entre el tumulto a Shaoran del cual su expresión no voy a describir  
  
(pongámosle un signo de interrogación gigante delante de la cara para que no se vea, bueno? ^^)  
  
En eso toca la campana y todos se empiezan a dirigir a sus salas, pero en el fondo nadie tiene ganar de hacerlo a menos que tengan clases como arte, música, etc.  
  
Bueno, en la clase de Sakura, como dije antes tuvieron una prueba sorpresa de Logaritmos.  
  
Bueno, las pruebas terminaron malísimas exepto por Tomoyo quien se saco un 6,8, pero perdió solo un punto por no poner un paréntesis en una fracción elevada y por poner 3 elevado 6 en vez de elevarlo, en realidad esos fueron mis errores, pero bueno, sigamos con la historia.  
  
Ya en el recreo bajo el típico árbol de con flores de cerezo rosado.  
  
Una cosa aparte, soy yo la única o hay mas gente como yo que después de ver mucho anime siente que va a ir a Japón y se va a encontrar con esos benditos árboles hasta en el baño?  
  
Bueno, continuando, bajo el típico árbol japonés están Kyo y Sakura así que como buenos curiosos vamos a escuchar lo que dicen.  
  
Sk: Kyo, yo, en verdad lo siento, tu sabes que te quiero muchísimo, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, peor no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo amarte como tu quieres, pero si quieres que sigamos juntos como pareja voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que sientas que te amo.  
  
Si, claro, como a todos nos encanta ser engañados y mas encima sabiéndolo, ay cada persona...  
  
Ky: no quiero que hagas eso Sakura, solo sigamos siendo amigos, si? Y vemos esto como una pequeña aventura romántica, porque a decir verdad, no besas como yo pensaba  
  
Sk: Hoe?  
  
Ky: jajaja, tranquila, todo bien, pero ahora dime por favor que no me amas porque ya amas a alguien, es eso?  
  
Sk: yo, no debería, pero... como lo sabes?  
  
Parece que Sakura no tiene mucha agilidad mental, no? U_U  
  
Ky: pues se te nota, a parte que me lo dijiste cuando recién nos conocimos  
  
Sk: verdad, se me había olvidado, pero tu estas bien con esto?  
  
Ky: pues a decir verdad, mucha gracia no me hace, pero creo que solo falta acostumbrarme  
  
Sk: estoy segura que habrá alguien para ti  
  
Ky: vamos Sakura, tu sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas, son ilusiones de niñas  
  
Sk: que suerte que pienses eso, eso quiere decir que en realidad no estas tan enamorado de mi como yo pensaba, pero ahora entraremos en campaña para buscarte a alguien  
  
Y de ahí anda diciendo que dejo de ser inocente, no?  
  
Ky: ay, Sakura, créeme que se me buscar a mis chicas, no ves ese grupito de allá? Son mi club de fans  
  
O_o es verdad, ahí ay un grupo de chicas y cada una con una chapita en forma de corazón que sale "nosotras y Kyo" pero no se ven un inteligentes...  
  
Sk: seguro que quieres salir con chicas con un CI tan bajo?  
  
Ky: si están así de minas (o buenas o ricas, como le digan en cada país)  
  
Sk: ay, allá tu  
  
Como se nota lo inocente que es Sakura, que no ve que a Kyo no le cayo nada bien que ella lo deje, ay que ser ...  
  
Pero bueno a nuestra derecha vemos a una joven llorando bajo un típico árbol Japonés, es Tomoyo, todo por culpa de otro imbesil que no se da cuenta de lo que dice, pero esperen, alguien se acerca, parece que es....  
  
Ahí lo dejo, que si no dejo algo de suspenso de ahí nadie lee, si es que alguien sigue leyendo, perdón por el retraso, el colegio me tiene ocupadísima, si estoy así con el colegio no se como voy a estar en la U, pero bueno, si se fijaron este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia (6 páginas de Wod)y ahora ame gustaría que me digieran si les gusta que cuente la historia así o prefieren que lo haga como las historias normales, por favor, aunque sea solo un r/r, pero háganme saber de su existencia, no¬¬, pero al fin puedo respondes los 2 hermosísimos r/r que tengo  
  
Anita-asakura: que bueno que te gusto ;_; mientras a ti te siga gustando todo bien, dime porfa si te gusto este capitulo y mil disculpas por no haberlo actualizado antes, ojala que sigas leyendo, y claro que me gusto el nombre y ojala te guste la personalidad que le puse, chaus  
  
G-Mercury: lamentablemente lo de pronto ya no se pudo, pero espero haberlo compensado con el largo, que bueno que hasta el momento te gusta y mientras te siga gustando todo bien, muchas gracias por el r/r y ojala me mandes mas, chaus  
  
Bueno, eso seria todo chaus y ojala sigan leyendo 


	6. Tomoyo y Shaoran conspirando juntos?

LO SIENTO MUCHO, se que me demoré mucho, pero espero que puedan perdonarme o que sigan leyendo esto, pero bueno sigamos, nos quedamos en que Tomoyo estaba sentada bajo el típico árbol japonés llorando y se está acercando Shaoran (de ser Eriol solo terminaría empeorando las cosas, no?) y sin decir nada solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros dejando que se desahogara y mientras tanto sonó el timbre del fin del recreo y todos excepto claro Tomoyo y Shaoran entraron a clases y dentro en el salón de clases vemos a Eriol, yo diría que tiene cara de preocupado, que lastima que se preocupe de Tomoyo solo como una amiga y no como algo mas, como me gustaría forzarlo a que se enamore de Tomoyo pero eso a la larga nunca funciona. También se ve a Sakura muy inquieta, porque será? Ya se! Vamos a escuchar lo que piensa, no? Como lo hicimos cuando se estaba besando con Kyo. A ver, veamos:  
  
S: las ecuaciones de segundo grado tienen dos resultados? Ay si ni siquiera puedo con uno, como le voy a hacer con 2?  
  
Vaya, eso no es lo que yo esperaba oír, pero veamos un poco mas.  
  
S: no, me doy, no puedo con esto, tal vez le pueda preguntar a Tomoyo, ella siempre me sabe explicar, pero espera, donde esta? Tampoco esta Shaoran, AY! Porque me tiene que interesar donde este ese, si ni siquiera se dignó a explicarme nada ni antes ni ahora, espera... estarán juntos? .... Nah!... pero hay que reconocer que Shaoran esta muy mino y vaya que le ha hecho bien el tiempo, pero si ya desde chico era un niño tan adorable, y cuando fruncía su ceño, y cuando se ponía rojo, y cuando sonreía, ah!  
  
Vaya, y a esta? No que lo odiaba tanto? Pero si hasta roja se puso  
  
S: pero que rayos estoy pensando!  
  
Maestro: chicos, acuérdense que esto entra en la prueba de la próxima semana  
  
S: Noooo! Que voy a hacer, no entiendo nada, malditos sistemas, como lo hago?  
  
Bueno, dejemos a esta colapsar sola que bastante ocupada esta, no? Oigan, pero miren a Eriol, esta por Marte, será por Tomoyo que anda en las nubes? Yo no me quedo con la duda, voy a ver  
  
E: y si se fue? Se sentirá mal? bueno en la mañana no se veía muy bien, buscar la información de los talismanes no le hará eso, no? Y si es mi culpa? No lo creo me habría dicho algo, o no lo haría? Pero Shaoran tampoco está, eso es raro, estarán juntos? Aquí pasa algo de lo que yo no se, cielos, como odio quedarme sin saber!  
  
Bueno, dejemos a este con sus dudas y complejos de conocimiento y veamos si pasa algo con Tomoyo y Shaoran  
  
S: me quieres contar porque estas así?  
  
T: yo... yo lo siento, no es importante, en serio  
  
S: claro que es importante, tu siempre me ayudaste con Sakura, alguna ves que te pueda devolver el favor, no?  
  
T: esta bien, pero promete no reírte  
  
Vaya, que autoestima que tiene esta  
  
S: por supuesto que no me voy a reír  
  
T: esta bien, lo pasa es que estoy enamorada de Eriol  
  
S: de Eriol?  
  
T: si, de Eriol  
  
S: pero ustedes se llevan muy bien, entonces cual es el problema?  
  
S: lo que pasa es que a Eriol no le gusto yo, ni si quiera me ve como algo mas que una amiga y yo me siento peor ayudándolo a hacerle un regalo a la persona que el si ama  
  
S: ah! Tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero como lo veo tienes tres opciones, o haces algo al respecto, te quedas aquí lamentándote de lo que quieres y nunca buscarás o simplemente lo olvidas como puedas, elijas lo que elijas contarás con todo mi apoyo  
  
Menos mal que es malo para esas cosas, en una de esas me lo rapto para pedirle algún consejo  
  
T: tienes razón, gracias Shaoran, pero Eriol está enamorado y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra eso  
  
S: si, pero por lo menor no te odia  
  
Y: es verdad, Sakura aun te guarda algo de rencor  
  
S: si tan solo hubiera entendido, tu sabes que yo no quería terminar con ella por nada del mundo, pero con mi mamá que la iba a obligar a casarse conmigo y a esa edad era ridículo, iba a acabar con toda su infancia y tu sabes que si ella se hubiera negado mi madre hubiera prohibido que estuviéramos juntos en algún futuro, como odio que mi madre se me ta en mi vida solo por que seré el futuro jefe del concilio, pero ahora viene lo difícil, ver si la puedo reconquistar, pero creo que llegué tarde  
  
T: porque?  
  
S: no la viste besándose en el pasillo con ese tipo?  
  
T: cuando yo llegue solo la vi abrazada a Kyo  
  
Uy, esto se está poniendo bueno  
  
S: yo la vi besándose con el tipo, después se abrazaron, ay que admitirlo, llegué tarde  
  
T: lo que yo sabía era que Kyo gustaba de Sakura, pero no tenía idea de que estuvieran de novios, mira yo voy a averiguar todo lo que pueda al respecto, pero tu me tienes que ayudar, tienes que averiguar de quien está enamorado Eriol  
  
S: que? Piensas matarla?  
  
T: por supuesto que no, quien me crees?  
  
S: no se, nunca se sabe lo que pueden ocasionar los celos  
  
T: ja ja ja  
  
Que sarcástica  
  
T: pero lo vas a hacer?  
  
S: claro, después de todo Eriol me cae bien igual que tu, pero para que quieres sabes?  
  
T: pues si me voy a rendir por lo menos quiero saber a quien estoy dejando el camino libre y para saber si esa puede hacer feliz a Eriol y si lo ama  
  
Ay! Que kawaii!  
  
S: OK, oye, no hemos ido a clases y ya va a tocar pasa ir a casa, vamos a tener que conseguirnos la tarea  
  
T: cierto, mejor vamos, ah! Y gracias por todo  
  
S: no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos a demás te la debía y a parte tu me vas a ayudar también no? Nunca te puedo ganar, cierto? pero porque no le contaste esto a Sakura?  
  
T: no me malentiendas, no es que no confíe en ella, pero es que últimamente la he visto tan confundida que simplemente no me atreví a agobiarla mas, además que tú sabes que Eriol le puede sacar toda la información que quiere y eso no sería muy bueno en este caso  
  
S: cierto, bueno, hasta mañana  
  
T: hasta mañana  
  
Bueno ya es de noche y francamente es aburridísimo, con todas las emociones del días no me sorprende de que estén todos durmiendo, pero esperen, Toya saliendo de la casa a las 2 de la mañana? Eso es raro, a donde irá? Bueno, eso queda para el próximo capitulo, de nuevo un millón de disculpas por el atraso, pero es que con fin de semestre nunca termino con las pruebas y eso ayudaba mucho a mi falta de inspiración, ya saben como es, matar todas las neuronas para que al final del día solo te rinda para dormir y bueno, ahora respondo a mi único r/r, pero no por eso menos importante, porque aún ay gente que gasta un poco de su tiempo en dejar opiniones y levantarme la moral, no?  
  
Anita-asakura:  
  
Muchas gracias por tu r/r, yo creo que si no fuera por ti este fic no tendría mucho futuro, me ayudan muchísimo los ánimos que me das y que bueno que te gusto la personalidad de Kyo, porque me dije, si alguien que a echo el esfuerzo de leer mi fic y mas encima me deja r/r me dio su nombre favorito para su personaje tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible, no? Ojala también te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyendo mi fic, porque por el momento eres la única que se que sigue leyendo esto, ojala estés bien, cuídate y chaus 


End file.
